Je te retrouverais
by sucrycandy
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Isabeau se sentait presque heureuse. Il faut croire que la vie refusait qu'elle le soit. (rated T pour être sûre de ne pas avoir de problème)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ^3^

Je voudrez juste dire merci à mon amie Amandine pour avoir relu et corrigé le texte et aussi merci aux gens qui vont peut-être lire cette fanfic!

PS: Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fic...

PROLOGUE:

Une jeune fille au long cheveux roux était assise dans l'herbe, au milieu de cette forêt qui était devenu sa maison. Un petit garçon blond à côté d'elle courait après des papillons temps en temps, la fille relevait ses yeux d'un bleu profond du mouchoir qu'elle était en train de broder pour les plonger dans ceux identiques de son frère. Une grande sœur gardant son petit frère, scène agréable si elle n'était pas devenue habituelle.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Isabeau s'occupait de son frère, depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle était morte en donnant la vie, une vie qui n'aura pas non plus connue son père, mort deux mois avant sa naissance.

Mais aujourd'hui, jour de ses quinze ans, elle se sentait presque heureuse.

Il faut croire que la vie refusait qu'elle le soit.

Alors qu'ils allaient renter, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre et deux étranges créatures assises sur des chevaux noirs apparurent. Isabeau n'eu pas le temps de dire à son frère de partir qu'une des créatures, des sortes de squelettes argentés, attrapa ce dernier et les deux monstres commencèrent déjà à rebrousser chemin. Isabeau leurs couru après, les larmes aux yeux, leurs jetant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Soudain, l'un des monstres se retourna, la visant avec un arc.

Tout se passa très vite.

La créature tira, elle n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter.

La flèche s'approchait, trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre, cinquante centimètres, vingt-cinq centimètres.

Isabeau eu mal lorsque la flèche lui traversa le cœur, mais elle ne cria pas. Elle tomba. Etrangement, elle ne sentit pas le sol lui percuter le dos. Sa tête ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à son frère.

Son petit frère, qui n'aurait probablement plus personne si il s'en sortait vivant.

Son petit frère qui allait devoir affronter seul la vie alors qu'il n'a que cinq ans.

Son petit frère, Link...

Alors voila, merci d'avoir lu et si vous pouviez lâcher une petite review pour me motiver, ce serait gentil ^^.


	2. Chapitre 1: Mission

Ake coucou :3

disclaimer (oui je sais, j'ai oubliée pour le prologue, c'est bon ça va...) : The legend of Zelda, Link, Firone, etc, c'est pas à moi donc pas de dispute, hein! (enfin, si quelqu'un lit cette fic vu que j'ai aucune review...)

...

Isabeau fêtait ses onze ans en temps qu'esprit de la forêt. Onze ans qu'elle était morte. Onze ans qu'elle n'avait de cesse de chercher son frère, sans résultat. Depuis qu'elle était un esprit, des oreilles et une queue d'écureuil lui avait poussé, mais elle pouvais aussi se transformer comme bon lui semblait en cet animal.

Ce jour là, elle était en train de nettoyer l'arbre creux qui servait d'habitation à une famille d'écureuils quand une petite fée aux lueurs bleues vint lui porter un message:

_Hé! Madame veut que tu viennes la voir, elle a une mission pour toi.

_Enfin, je m'ennuis à mourir dans cette forêt!

Elle reprit sa forme jeune fille de seize ans, elle ne grandissait plus depuis qu'elle était devenu un esprit, et s'envola, portée par le vent, jusqu'au cœur de la forêt. Quand elle fût arrivée, un esprit gardien lui ouvrit une grande porte de bois qui menait à une dont les mur étaient fait d'émeraude. Une fois posée sur une dalle en forme de triangle, elle s'agenouilla devant une grande femme dont la tête était cachée par une puissante lumière.

_ Relève toi, ma chère amie...

_ Vous vouliez me parler, Madame?, dit-elle en se relevant

_ Oui Isabeau, je pense que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un sur qui tu pourras veiller.

Isabeau n'en croyait pas ses oreilles; veillez sur un hylien? C'était son rêve! C'était une mission très rare réservée au meilleur esprit car en aucun cas il ne devrait se douter de qui ils étaient.

_ J'en serai ravie, Madame!, dit-elle toute excitée. C'est une fille ou un garçon? Où habite cet hylien? Comment s'appelle t-il?

_ Pour répondre à tes questions, répondit la créature en gloussant, c'est un garçon de seize ans, il habite à Toal et il s'appelle Link.

Isabeau tressaille :

_ Pardon, comment s'appelle t-il?

_Je viens de te le dire, Link!

Isabeau se sentait heureuse, très heureuse, c'était peut-être son frère! Mais après avoir réfléchis sa joie retomba, s'il habitait à Toal, cela ne pouvait être que celui que l'ont appelait le héros du crépuscule.

_ Vous voulez dire Link, le héros?

_ Oui ma chère, dit-elle en souriant.

Le sentiment de bonheur d'Isabeau fut remplacé par celui de la fierté. Elle allait être la gardienne d'un héros, qui plus est l'élu des déesses!

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir préparé ses affaires, elle partie portée par le vent en direction de Toal.

...

Petite review pour me prouver votre présence?


End file.
